The Informer
by twinkletin24
Summary: Trained as the back up plan for the government. I wanted freedom and i wanted it now. The only thing i never planned on was being and informer for the worlds protectors or falling in love with the fastest man alive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wish I did but I don't own Justice League or any other characters that will be in this story...If I did Flash would be my sex slave haha.

Test tube baby genetically engineered to be the perfect learning, fighting and killing machine. I was raised in the restricted section of a military base that will not be named for my convenience. I was created to be able to adapt to all forms of situations and concure them without fail. I was not given a name but a number 7865342, the life I lived was dark, quiet and well not normal. I know everything just by looking and reading. I remember everything I learn. The government engineered me in cause of any war like situations. I would be sent in to solve the problem using my abilities and any force nessassary. What they weren't expecting was for me to crave the outside world, the desiree to be free and normal. I was a machine in a human form. I wanted out and I wanted out now.

I soon found shelter in a city called metropolis, the perfect place to start a life and being normal. I remember reading about normal once, the idea of having a relationship, a working job and being happy. Well here I come normal, the problem was where I am going to find a job that I can enjoy and find a relationship in such a big city. Well first thing first was to find somewhere to live.

Weeks went by with the same thing nothing, I have been living in a hotel for a while now making money by fixing electronics and upgrading computures when one of my costumers said I could one day be like Lex Luther, Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne the electronic power houses. The Idea was pretty sound I could be create with my vast knowledge and with me being so electronically savvy only problem is how do I start. With all the stress I needed to start really living the free life that I worked so hard to achieve. Someone times I would dream of the government hunting me down and taking me away. I changed everything about me to hide; I even created a name I will now be known as Clara Genesis Andrews. I colored my hair to a vibrant red and had blue, purple and blond streaks through it. My eyes are now a jade green with bursts of brown and gold in it. I am proud of my new self, all you need is to give and you will receive in this city.

I have been making connects since I started the repair business with some low investors. It seemed they were looking for some new ideas to get them ahead in the marketing business. I figured if I invest with all the low investors and give them different products play the money game. I can buy out there business within a few months with amount of profit I produce then I can be a investing billionair.


	2. Chapter 2

A blob of moving and waving bodies littered the dance floor. They where twisting and grinding to the beat of the music pumping through, the stereo. This moment would be the first human indulgence that I am allowing myself. I have already done so much this past year and a half I only felt it fair to give myself a present. Tomorrow I would buy out my investors combine the companies and create another corporation. Life was good and so would this night.

Was this how every night would be from now on? Would I have enjoy the night alone? Yes, there were people around and I could try and socialize. The idea of having to become something that I never was and had was another obstacle that was in my way. Every moment the crowd cheered or the bodies swayed to the music, I felt like I truly was alone. This would be another goal on my list. I would need to end the feeling of solitude when I had people all around me.

Walking toward the bar was a mission of its own. Squeezing and touching complete strangers with even less cloths and more sweet than me was different. With one more push and another shove I stumbled (quit literally) upon the bar. "Excuse me, uhhh hello. Gosh how can anyone get service around here?" I mumbled. It just so happened that the people around me could hear me but the one who mattered couldn't. All I wanted was some scotch. I became quit close with the taste these past months. It was cold to the touch but warm going down. It gave me the sudden jolt to get things done. It was just what I needed for this night. Tonight I would be looking for some form of love interest.

Recently I felt that I was missing a part of myself in my recent accomplishments. I couldn't figure it out I had everything that a normal person would want, money, fame and freedom. What else could I want; I started to explore the companionship of everyday people. How they would seem to go from being completely alone, to enjoying someone else's company. This was what I was searching for. The problem was how I was supposed to interact with the other sex to get them interested.

So here I am at a night club looking for the person to complete me. There was so many people here they were all care free and happy. The environment was energetic and well sexual; it would be perfect for me to find my other half. The only problem would be once again the interaction between us. What was the proper way to do this?


End file.
